Discussioni utente:Ainer
Layout aggiornato Ciao! Purtroppo è un problema di visualizzazione dovuto all'aggiornamento di ieri (Leggi qui), lo staff se ne è già preso carico e sta tentando di risolvere il più rapidamente possibile. In ogni caso io le due barre nere laterali qui le ho sempre viste, anche se non troppo grandi. Se vuoi migliorare la visualizzazione temporaneamente puoi utilizzare la skin monobook, aggiungendo "?useskin=monobook" all'url della pagina, come ho fatto nel link che ti ho messo poco sopra :) -- 06:37, mag 20, 2015 (UTC) :Per il ridimensionamento non ne ho la certezza, ma comunque lo staff è al lavoro. In ogni caso puoi trovare informazioni dettagliate sui cambiamenti in w:c:it:Aiuto:Cambiamenti al Layout :) -- 22:01, mag 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Puoi sempre modificarlo sulla tua wiki o comunque dal tuo global.css :) -- 16:52, giu 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Beh, dipende. Nemmeno io conosco perfettamente tutte le classi presenti nella struttura della pagina (sono troppi xD), ma posso darci un occhiata, a quale oggetto da sistemare daresti la precedenza?-- 18:10, giu 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Dovrebbe essere sufficente inserire #content { font-size:XXpx !important; } body { font-size:XXpx !important; } nel tuo Wikia.css, cambiando XX con la dimensione desiderata.-- 15:22, giu 3, 2015 (UTC) :Non è un errore: segnala solamente la presenza del parametro, la cui funzione è quella di alzare la priorità della nuova stringa rispetto al codice originale.-- 18:52, giu 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Dipende, a volte ci mette un po'. Prova a svuotare la cache più volte. Il content dovrebbe essere il contenuto della pagina, mentre il body è tutta la cornice, ciò che la contiene. -- 21:55, giu 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Questo è strano, parecchio strano. Perdonami ma in questo periodo sono davvero impegnato, ma appena avrò tempo cercherò di darci un'occhiata! :) -- 13:39, giu 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: L'uomo corvo Ciao Ainer, prima finisco Ana e poi creo la pagina su di lui. Arrien (discussioni) 9:00, Giu 25, 2015 (UTC) Sintesi Ciao, ci proverò. :) Comunque, più personaggi, luoghi e altro da scrivere ci sono, più tempo ci vuole a finire e passare alla prossima storia. :) Posso solo sperare che i collaboratori anonimi che come me aggiornano l'ambientazione continuino ad aiutarmi. ;) - Arrien (discussioni) 8:30, lug 23, 2015 (UTC) Ciao! A quanto pare c'era un conflitto per una tabella non chiusa in Template:Ultimi. Per questo ti sfalsava tutto il contenuto successivo. :) -- 21:42, ago 23, 2015 (UTC) Galleria Ciao, ti sei dimenticato di inserire la galleria da Narset, Ral Zarek e Ob Nixilis. La prima ha ancora l'immagine del vecchio Tarkir e non quella nuova come planeswalker e gli altri due hanno diverse immagini che li rappresentano. Ciao! :Probabilmente un recente aggiornamento al codice di wikia ha reso visibile il problema :)-- 12:11, ago 24, 2015 (UTC) L'uomo corvo 2 Ciao Ainer, avevo già aggiornato la pagina sull'uomo corvo. Per il momento non ci sono nuove informazioni su di lui. - Arrien (discussioni) 16:25, set 9, 2015 (UTC) I cinque colori Ciao, ho notato che le pagine dei cinque colori il bianco, il blu, il nero, il rosso e il verde non sono state aggiornate con i nuovi articoli che Mark Rosewater ha scritto quest'estate. Nei nuovi articoli i cinque coloro sono più approfonditi rispetto a come sono adesso sulla wiki, quindi volevo chiederti se a te vanno bene così o se posso riscriverli. - collaboratore non registrato @Collaboratore non registrato - Non so come fare a risponderti visto che non sei registrato, ma si, puoi riscriverli. Magari metti poi anche il link all'articolo di Mark. Nero Ciao, la versione corretta della pagina nero riscritta dall'utente anonimo 151.54.85.164 il 17 novembre 2015 alle 10:32 era stata vandalizzata. Stasera ho nottato che hai modificato la pagina però le informazioni scritte non sono corrette o in alcuni punti incomplete e già si nota dalla prima parte dove si dice che il nero brama la verità quando basta guardare nell'articolo scritto da Maro che in realtà brama il potere. Per favore sistema la pagina e già la seconda o forse anche la terza volta che viene vandalizzata. Ciao, se per te va bene, volevo proporti di proteggere la pagina del nero, del blu e del bianco e una volta concluse anche quelle del rosso e del verde. Non è necessario. La protezione la riservo solo per pagine sensibili come i template, che se modificati in maniera errata sballano tutto e per la pagina principale. Se dovessi iniziare a proteggere le pagine sol perché potrebbero essere vandalizzate, dovrei inserire una protezione globale su tutta la wiki e questo toglierebbe il senso di un'enciclopedia a cui tutti possono collaborare. Eccomi! Allora, la funzione arriva dal javascript aa presente qui e importato aggiungendo a MediaWiki:Common.js il codice: importScriptPage('MediaWiki:Tooltip.js', 'joeplayground'); Inoltre, è stato sistemato ulteriormente grazie all'aggiunta a Mediawiki:Common.css del seguente codice: /*Tooltip Link Color and Glow*/ .ajaxttlink { color: green !important; } .ajaxttlink:hover { color: green !important; text-shadow: green 0 0 10px !important; } Per caricare l'immagine, essa deve avere lo stesso nome del testo all'interno del tooltip, ma senza spazi e con il formato png. Non so se vanno bene anche altri formati, dovrei approfondire meglio il codice ^^'.-- 23:22, dic 7, 2015 (UTC) :Allora, non ti assicuro nulla ma prova con . :Per quanto riguarda l'immagine: Dovresti agire sul codice JavaScript originale e, sarò sincero, non ho idea di cosa mettere (non sono esperto di js ^^'). La soluzione più semplice sarebbe quella di caricare la nuova versione del file sopra quella precedente, così verrà richiamata automaticamente quella nuova :) -- 13:45, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Hai inserito il codice Javascript per l'importazione in MediaWiki:Common.js? Altrimenti non funziona. Dopo la modifica al JavaScript, comunque, devi attendere che la modifica venga approvata dal processo di revisione, quindi devi attendere un po' di tempo. :) -- 14:13, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Però devi inviare la modifica in revisione, per farlo, vai in common.js e cerca il pulsante "invia per revisione" nel box "Stato della revisione" :)-- 16:00, dic 8, 2015 (UTC) E ciò è strano Appena riesco ci do un'occhiata :) -- 14:58, dic 11, 2015 (UTC) Auguri Tanti auguri di buone feste. - Arrien (discussioni) 11:00, dic 23, 2015 (UTC) Auguri di buon natale!!! - da un collaboratore anonimo Auguri anche a te collaboratore anonimo! --Ainer (discussioni) 22:33, dic 23, 2015 (UTC) Scusa Ho avuto un periodo in cui sono stato davvero molto occupato, ma ti prometto che entro domani sera ci guardo! :) Ho risolto Bisogna creare una pagina sorgente, nella quale posizionare il contenuto da mostrare nel tooltip, nel mio caso ho creato ForestC151, che verrà richiamata dal tooltip attraverso il codice , ovvero il nome della pagina. Se vuoi che il link reindirizzi verso un'altra pagina, dovrai usare . Il codice per la pagina sorgente è Contenuto del tooltip . Spero di essere stato esauriente, ma se hai domande, chiedi pure! Scusa ancora per il ritardo :)-- 08:44, gen 19, 2016 (UTC) A planeswalker's guide to Zendikar Ciao, avevo iniziato a tradurre in italiano la guida di Zendikar ma da qualche giorno nel vecchio sito della wotc esce sempre "error 404 la pagina non è attualmente disponibile". Appena si risolverà il problema completerò la pagina. - collaboratore di wikia @Collaboratore: Perfetto, non ti preoccupare. Ti ringrazio per la disponibilità e l'impegno!--Ainer (discussioni) 09:45, gen 26, 2016 (UTC) Grazie per il benvenuto! hai fatto un otttimo lavoro con tutte le pagine e spero di riuscire a dare un buon contributo a questa wiki che ho seguito per parecchio prima di deventarne membro. @Collaboratore: grazie, per qualunque cosa puoi chiedere a me, sia qui che sulla pagina facebook. Prima o poi capirò come si fa Grazie delle dritte avevo svariati dubbi che mi hai chiarito. Spero di aver fatto un lavoro migliore con Fabbrica di Urza nel racconto pietra e sangue Nahiri dice di essere mille anni più giovane di Sorin. Potrei quindi mettere come data di nascita -1500 A.R.? se per errore carico 2 volte la stessa immagine come faccio a cancellarne una?